Italy's Choice Hetaoni fic
by Edita Nightray-Elric
Summary: I thought I could get away. Forget it all, no it chases me. Everyone now counts on me to save them. I want to help them but I want to live. The blood on the wall is too much for me to stomach. I'm sorry. I thought it was only a game for a rainy night.
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes the one person you care about is hurt, and you don't know what to do to help them. Sometimes you see two friends with a gun pointed to one another and you don't know what to do. Sometimes you have to cross a line that no one should ever cross, even if it's for the one person you care about. Me and Romano, we weren't violent. (Well I wasn't.) But I knew he would protect me because he was my older brother and all.** (A/N: I really don't care if this is true or not, but it make the story that much sadder and sweeter.) **I could tell that he got jealous of Germany every now and again cause I spend more time with him and Japan than him. He won't say that out loud though.

"Hey Italy, why do you spend so much time with those two? They're just using you so they can get half of our land." Romano crossed his arms over his chest and pouted, I smiled at him.

"I trust them, they never tried anything like that to me before!" I said back to him. Romano gave me a look.

*FLASHBACK*

"I can't believe that I got over the border with only a stick and no resistance." Germany murmured as he carefully snuck through the forest.

"Help me! I'm stuck! EWAAAAAAAA!" I screamed in my tomato box prison. A crack then the top of the box was pried off. I slowly looked up. I saw him, he had a big sized rifle was pointed to me. I help up both of my hands. "Please! I want to survive! I don't want to die! I'll do anything please!" I knew Romano was watching me from high above the trees but I had to stop Romano from putting his life in danger. Romano had a pistol but he wasn't a good shot, this guy had a rifle and could probably kill him.

"Hmmm" Germany gave me a weird look, then he grabbed me by the collar of my jacket and pulled me out of the box single handed. I slightly blushed, I couldn't even carry a rifle without having to drag the barrel across the ground, he on the other hand could carry me with one hand and I weighed about 150 pounds. "Come on, you're going over the border."

"Really? Where?" I scanned the trees and saw Romano giving me a dirty look. I slowly waved and he gave me a rude gesture.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"Then why did it take you so long for you to come back then? You're... You're a stupid younger brother!" Romano pushed me out of the way and ran out the door and out into the streets. I quickly turned and ran out of the room and stood in the door way watching him run away.

"Romano..." I murmured as I watched him run down the long street.

"Italy, what's wrong? You look like someone ate all of your pasta." Japan put a hand on my shoulder. I jumped slightly but calmed down. I looked at Japan and smiled, it's fine, I... I just need time to myself that's all." Japan removed his hand and nodded.

"Just don't worry about it much. America wants to have a meeting soon and he wants everyone to be there." I waited for a second and let it soak in my mind.

"Hey... Why is it that I'm always the last one to know about it?" Japan shrugged and walked the way he came. I looked back inside then out where Romano ran. I took in a deep breath and sighed it out. I ran after Romano. It started to rain. I let myself get dirty, Romano would have to worry about that. "Romano! We have to go back! Please! Romano!" I fell to my knees after I ran about a half a mile. I was breathing heavily and coughing. I let my eyes scan where I was. I didn't know. I started to shake then screamed at the top of my lungs. "Romano, dove sei? Io in realtà ti ascolta!" I knew no one could hear me. Untill I felt something hit me at the back of my head. I turned my head and saw Romano, he was gasping too. I had to smile. "Romano! You came and actully let me find you this time!"

"Let you fine me? I was chasing after you! Do you know how far I had to run to catch up to you? You're going to get when we get back!" He hit me across my head.

"Oww!" I rubbed my head. "Oh yeah, we have a meeting to go to." I looked away and blushed. "I can't go, will you go in my place Romano? You know what happened last time." He epicly facepalmed and let out a sigh.

"Fine but," he pointed to me, "give me your clothes, and I'll give you mine!" I nodded. Just as I was finishing getting dressed in Romanos clothes I heard a lot of foot steps. I quickly turned around and saw Germany and Prussia running to us.

"Hey, what's Germany and Prussia doing? I thought they didn't really care about us." I said to Romano who shrugged.

"There you two idiots are! America wasn't going to start the meeting with out you!" Germany grabbed Romano by his wrist and started to drag him away with Prussia following behind. They just left me in the mud. I followed slowly behind, now I kind of knew how he felt. He just felt left out because he was the southern part... wait, but southern korea is kind of popular. Maybe he was just wasn't having a good day. I shrugged off the lonelyness and followed Germany and Prussia.

*At the meeting Ve~*

"Okay Dudes, here is what this is all about!" America said pointing to the clear chalkboard.

"You twit! Their's nothing on that bloody board!" Britian interupted.

"I know that!" America replyed. "Stupid punk rocker." He said under his breath.

"What was that you nothing of a stomach!" Britain yelled.

"I said you're a stupid punk rocker!" America said it again louder this time.

"You want me to hurt you!"

"You couldn't hurt a gnat!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah! Really!" Both America and Britian started to skuffle on the floor, Which earned a long drawn out sigh from everyone.

"They really do act like little kids." Romano murmured to himself.

"Don't worry, they always do this, it's a brother thing." I wispered to him.

"You mean like we do sometimes, but they actully fight." I nodded. "Hey Italy, why don't we fight like that?"

"We always get our curlys stuck together. Then Germany and Spain have to untie us."

"Romano! Do you have something to say?" America said pointing to me, both me and Romano jumped in our seats.

"Ugh..." Both Romano looked at me and I looked at him, then at eachother then back at him again.

"N-no, I just had to tell my brother something." I lied parshaly. I sunk down in my seat and stayed quiet as the meeting went on.

It took about two hours because Britian and America kept arguing about this that and the other but it was finnaly over, and I didn't have to go back for another month, luckly that means that I won't have to be a bother to anyone. As I walked out of the room Romano grabbed me by my wrist and pulled me into the small guest room across the hallway.

"Okay now give me back my clothes. Why did you act so much like yourself when America was talking? You were supposted to act like me." Romano crossed his arms as he waited for my answer.

"I'm sorry... I forgot. I was just nervous." I looked down at the ground and kicked the back of my heels. Romano sighed roughly.

"Just give me my clothes back." We did and we both walked out of the room. "Next time don't forget alright pipsqueak!" Romano walked away and left me there alone in the hall. The lights flickered on and off. I looked up.

"They need to change the lights ve~" I smiled at myself and started to walk down the halls. It was raining hard. Everyone agreeded not to leave until the rain let up a little. Romano was complaining about how long it would take and it would leave everyone wide open for an attack from one of the other nations. No one listened to him and continued on talking to the other nations. A tick grew on his head.

"Why won't you listen to me!" He yelled at everyone. I smiled at him.

"Ve~ it's because you're all talk." He gave me a glare.

"What was that Venziano?"

"Nothing!" I chuckled and backed away. The lights flickered again.

"So what are we going to do while the rain is still pouring?" Britian asked looking out one of the windows.

"Oh! I know!" America blurted, everyone looked at him. "Remember when we all got stuck in the mansion? We can play around and pretend that one of us is 'Tony' and try to capture all of us. Just a scary game and all that."

"That is... Not a bad idea." France said and everyone but me and Romano agreed.

"I really don't want to be reminded of that." I murmered under my breath, Romano nodded but we were ignored.

"Hey Britian! We can use one of your old books as Italy's book! So... Who's going to be 'Tony'?" America stated. Everyone was talking how fun this would and this, that and the other. I still had a bad idea with this game.

"On the count of three we run." Romano wispered to me, I sighed and looked at him.

"But Romano~ I'm too tired to run... And I'm hungry. Can we eat first?" Romano facepalmed.

"Can't it wait? We're just going to prank them a little bit."

"I have a bad feeling. Why would they just agree to this? We just got out of there with all of our lifes. And Britian just got his sight back too."

"Why do you have to be a big baby Venziano? We all agreed to forget it at Japan's party."

"This isn't helping either."

"What are you two talking about?" Spain put a hand on both of our shoulders which mad us jump. Romano screamed, I laughed at him. He blushed.

"W-what are you doing listening to what we're saying? What kind of freak are you!" Romano yelled at Spain who just laughed.

"Come on. Boss Spain want's to know what my Ita and Roma are doing all alone. Are you guys talking about girls?" Romano snapped a look at him.

"Why do you always think like that! You're just like Prussia and France!" Romano grabbed my wrist and ran down the hall. The lights all went out this time, luckly he had to slow down. I held onto his arm.

"Romano, do you think we should go back? I mean we don't know where we're going and it's so dark." He short stopped. "What's wrong?" I had no answer I was starting to freak out. "Romano! Answer me!"

"Venziano, run back to everyone. Tell them to come quick. If you don't," he turned around and looked me stright in the eyes "I will die. Tell them he's back." He pushed me and I felt scared. I took a few steps back. "Go!" I turned and started running. I didn't stop until I ran into something hard. I fell to the ground and looked up it was that thing. It looked at me with it's blacken eyes. My voice caught in my throat. I didn't know what to do. I heard Romano scream like he got hurt really bad. I started to shake. It kept looking at me like it was waiting for me to do something before it killed me. I could only do one thing. I screamed at the top of my lungs. Luckly it was loud enough for everyone to hear. Countless footsteps were comming my way. My heart was thumping heard in my chest and I didn't know what to do.

"Italy duck!" America started to shoot at the thing but it didn't do anything. It bounced off of it like it was made out of pure stone. It turned it's head and smiled in a evil way.

"Italy! Want you to get away from that thing! Where's Romano?" Spain yelled worried off his mind.

"He's back farther that way!" I stood. "I'm going to help him!" I ran back where Romano was I didn't listen to the yells of protest I slipped on something wet and fell to the floor. I was too dark to tell what it was. I heard a lot of dripping I felt some of it hit me.

It knocked the wind out of me, I slid to the ground gasping for breath. I looked up and saw it. It's stone face was tilted as it looked at me. Fear was all I had inside of me. I swollowed hard.

"R-R-R-ROMANO!" I screamed hoping that he'd heard me and that he was okay.

"Venenziano! Where are you? Ow...CHIGIIIIIII!" Romano screamed as he ran into me. He fell to the ground too. "Ow..." He rubbed the back of his head. "Were did you come from?" I held onto him.

"Tony's gonna get me." I said through his jacket. Romano groaned.

"Who's 'Tony'? I'll make sure that he won't get you." I looked at Romano with confusion writen on my face.

"Romano?" Footsteps quickly came up behind us. I looked and saw everyone running up to us gasping.

"What's your problem Italy?" Britian gasped as he and everyone else ran up to us.

"Yeah dude you just screamed out of no where and started running. We tried to call you back but you kept running." America said as he fell to his knees. He smiled at everyone. "Lets do that again."

Britian shook his head and sighed.

"You're an idiot." No matter how many times you nail it into his head he would not learn.

"So are going to play this game or not?" Spain asked helping both me and Romano up.

"I guess." Britian said putting a hand on his waist.

"I'm Tony!" America cheered and jumped.

"So do you have to drag us into a room or do you just grab us and we have to go into the room ourself aru?" China asked as he stretched his arms.

"How about you choose! If you're a fighter! You make me drag you. If you just give up them you walk." America said pointing to the meeting room which was compleatly empty. "If you get captured then you go into the meeting room and wait. Either you all die or you find the secret item that can defeat 'Tony'!"

"Why when it comes to games America-san is smart?" Japan asked which made everyone sniker.

"I'll give evryone a three minuet head start! Ready? Go!" America cheered as everyone but Me, Romano and Germany skattered like bugs. America laughed. "You guys better run too! The time's not that long once you start running." I looked at both Romano and Germany, hoping that they would help me.

They didn't. They turned around and headed different directions. I looked at both of them as I watched them disapear into the darkness. I turned and faced America who smiled at me.

"Just what is this secret item anyways? You never told us or gave us a hint." America smiled and pointed at me.

"See that's what makes you smart Italy, you acually listen when someone speaks. That will give you an advantage over the others." America put a finger to his lips as he shifted his weight from foot to foot. He snapped his fingers and gave a peace sign. "How about you find the largest clock here and turn the arms until it says twelve exsactly, then wait, once I find you there you win and I'll call everyone back that the game's over." I smiled.

"That dosen't sound too hard." I turned my back to America. "Good luck and see you at the clock."

**The game starts.**

All I could hear was my own footsteps and heavy breathing. I looked back to see if America was following me, I saw nothing, suddenly I crashed into something big.

"S-sorry Germany." I looked up at whatever I crashed into and saw that it wasn't Germany, it was way worse. It was the Oni. My breath caught. It narrowed it's empty eyes at me as it grabbed me by both shoulders. My whole body felt numb, no way this could be in my mind. Maybe America did this on purpous so he would win this pointless game. I slowly started to back away until it pulled me back hard. I fell to the floor. I kept my gaze to the wooden boards on the floor. I didn't want it to see the fear on my face.

I glanced up every five seconds to see if it was going to kill me, it just looked at me with it's stone like features.

"Italy!" I felt something slender tap me on the back. I looked back and saw Japan, he was trying to catch his breath. "Why are you on the ground?" I looked back up, the Oni was gone.

"I tripped, I think I twisted my ankle so I couldn't get up." I lied through my teeth. Japan smiled and held out his hand towards me.

"Give me your hand, I'll help you up." I smiled and shook my head.

"You'll lose, I'll just slow you down if I came with you." Japan grabbed my arm and pulled me up and made me lean against him.

"It's just a game, by the way didn't we all get out by using teamwork? Germany is waiting for us lets go." I smiled at him.

"Thank's Japan, I think I can bear the night that much more now." We both slowly walked to a closed door. Japan hit it five time in dot-dash pattern. He looked at me and put a finger up to his lips. "Think you can remember that for at least tonight?" I smiled and nodded.

"It would be a real chore if you asked me what it means in code." We both laughed as Germany opened the door. "Germany!" I jumped and hugged him. He pushed me away.

"Italy, don't do that! You need to be more quiet so put your hands in your pockets."

"Sorry Germany but I have a game to win!" I twirled around on one foot. "America told me what the secret is. It's the biggest clock set on twelve." I stopped and smiled. "Wait for the devil to come and prove to him that you did the deed then you can get out." I covered my mouth.

"Italy? What's the matter?"

"I didn't make myself say that." I said in a soft voice.

"Then what were you trying to say then?" Japan asked as he put a hand on my shoulder.

"We need to find the biggest clock, set it to twelve then wait for America to find us." Germany raised an eyebrow.

"Then that was compleatly different from what you said. Almost the same jest but kind of creepy." I nodded.

"Germany, do you think that I've been seeing things? Or that I'm crazy?" I laced my fingers together behind my back. "I still feel the pull of the Oni on me. I think it wants us to go back." Germany sighed and shook his head.

"You're just scared. The oni is gone and it won't come back. If it wanted to get you it would come and get you here." I looked down at the ground.

"That's the thing, I think it's here, I know I saw it get Romano and it was about to kill me." Japan placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, if it comes back then I'll stop it. Remember Italy, you are never alone." I smiled big at him.

"Japan you're so good to me!" I ran up to him and gave him a big hug. Blush spread across his cheeks, he pushed me away.

"No no no no no! Italy thats not respectful! Please don't do that again!" He looked away nevously, I smiled at him. Something smashed into the door making us all jump.

"W-what was that!" I gasped as fear raked its cold fingers down my spine.

"I'll go check it out." Germany said in a low voice. He looked at me and Japan. "Stay here and run if America is on the other side." We both slowly nodded. Germany swung the door open. Nothing complete nothing. Something was on the ground. He picked it up and walked back to us.

"What is it?" Japan asked as he craind his neck trying to see.

"A note."

"What does it say?" I asked now regretting that I did.

"Come back, try to win again. If you win I'll disappear but if I win you lose everything."

The real game now begins.

**Edita: First chapter in a long time! I'm into Hetaoni and all the fan made games. For second semester I'm going to take a computer class and make my own. Might upload it sometime if i ever get it finished. **

**I'm too much like Iggy. Once i start something it takes me forever to complete don't worry all my other stories will be finished... Sometime. Like it? Hate it? Please review. Also if you have questions don't forget to ask.**


	2. Chapter 2

"What does that mean?" Japan asked as he took a closer look at the torn page, it almost looked like something used to be written on that page but it was too faded to really tell.

"Probably one of the allies trying to sniff us out and leave up open for America to tag us." Germany placed the piece of paper down on the short side table across the room. The floor began to creak as something large started to walk past.

"You think America is putting too much into his character?" Japan asked as he peeked out the small key hole on the door. "I know I cosplay a lot but I don't get that into character."

"Really Japan?" Germany crossed his arms at the Asian. "I seen you cosplay, you're a completely different person."

"I think he looks cute when he does though." I laughed and pulled Japan away from the door. "He might look through the key hole and scare you like in those scary movies."

"I hate when that happens." Japan shivered I smiled at him.

"I do too. I hate getting scared America just loves it. He's weird like that." Japan scratched the back of his head and looks at Germany.

"How can he like it that much? I've been to his house and he completely freaks out over the little things like ghosts."

"Ghosts are not real. I proved it once and I'll prove it again." Germany sighed, I smiled at him.

"Maybe you might get scared like when we were in the mansion. You hid in the closet and couldn't move." Both Japan and I laughed. Germany narrowed his eyes at us.

"I can pick you up you know, kick you out."

"Germany! Why would you do that!" I acted like I was scared but both Germany and Japan saw through it. Japan laughed as Germany raised an eyebrow at me.

"Don't worry Italy, you are the fastest runner in the whole house, I can use my skills and get away. We don't need Germany." It was true, I was the fastest runner here, that's how I got out alive the first time. The house started to shake, like an earthquake hit the fault line with a lot of force. Glass broke and fell over we could hear some of the other scream. All three of us ran down the stairs and up to the front door when Germany threw the door opened we couldn't believe our eyes.

The ground ended five feet from the front door. There was only complete darkness, like an abyss.

"W-what happened!" Japan covered his mouth in astonishment. Germany carefully walked over the edge and looked over.

"Be careful Germany! Don't fall over!" I told him. I held onto my chest, it felt tight.

"What happened here!" Romano yelled at us when he appeared in the doorway.

"It felt like an earthquake. We were going to check it out but..." I looked at his straight in the eye. "This is what we found." Soon everyone gathered in the front door.

"Whoa dude check this out, that's like so cool! How'd you guys do that?" America asked us. "Is this like one of your magic tricks England?"

"No, I couldn't do anything like this, not anymore." He walked over to the edge and peered down. "I don't even think we're even really at the summit anymore." suddenly the ground broke off as he fell. He grabbed onto the edgy, he was dangling. "H-help me up! It's breaking!" America grabbed onto his wrist and arm just as he lost his grip. He pulled him back up and over the edge.

"What a thrill huh England." America smiled at the shorter blond who looked away from him.

"I don't owe you anything." He blushed slightly and looked to the ground. "Thanks." America smiled and patted him on the back.

"You should've seen your face. It was all like Waa! and Ahh!" America made faces to show what England looked like. England hit him and swiftly walked back into the house.

"Just grow up America!" He snapped at the nation.

"Aw England I'm sorry! Come back!" America ran after him and disappeared into the building.

"They like each other aru." China chuckled. He ran after them. "Run away aru! America is still the Oni aru!"

"Kolkolkol." Russia walked back into the building along with France, Spain, Prussia and Germany. I stopped Japan by grabbing his wrist.

"Japan, do you really believe this is happening? Or do you think you're dreaming?" He gave me a questionable look.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean just look at this, do you really think something like this could happen and... and..." I looked away and sighed, I didn't want Japan to think I'm crazy but it could be the thing to save everyone's life. "Do you think the Oni is here, like in the house and he's making sure we all die?" Japan smiled at me.

"I don't think so. Very unlikely, you even said it yourself, when you made it off the property line it stop chasing you." I looked back at him.

"Yeah but isn't this the property line? What if he is?"

"Don't worry Italy, your just over thinking things, this game is stupid. I'll go tell america that we want to quit." Japan turned around and walked back into the house. I had this weird feeling that something bad was going to happen. I rubbed my eyes and sighed, flash of blood painted stairs and mingled limbs decorated the stairs. I gasped and fell to my knees. When I blunk again it was normal.

"Wait... What?" I slowly stood. What happened? I slowly entered the building. I was even more on my toes then normal. Every creek and sound made me jump and hide. I looked like a scared child sneaking out after their parents put them to sleep. I slowly walked down the halls, silent like a mouse. I rounded a corner and saw Romano and Spain arguing quietly.

"Did you do that stunt? What are you trying to do kill us?" Romano hissed angrily.

"I didn't do it! Why do you alway blame me for everything Romano?" Spain hissed back.

"Maybe because you like my Brother more then you like me!"

"Don't bring Ita into this."

"So I'm right now an I? Maybe you should have him be your henchman and leave me alone!"

"Don't be like that Romano come on!" I saw Romano walk away from Spain he sighed and scratched the back of his head. "What will I ever do with a guy like him?" I slowly walked around the corner and put to Spain. He smiled at me. "Ita! How is my brother?" He held out his arms to me. "Can I get a hug? Si?" I smiled and hugged him.

"You don't know how much I need a hug!" He ruffled my hair up.

"Let me guess the Axis won't let you hug him and Romano's being kind of a pain?" I smiled sheeply and nodded. He laughed.

"Oh don't worry, Boss Spain will keep you company! I need a break from Romano anyways."

"He can be kind of a ass sometimes. He said he got it from you but I don't believe it." He but and arm around my shoulders.

"He blames me for everything." He sighed and looked at his feet. "Sometimes I think he hates me."

"He really likes you." Spain looked at me questionably.

"He does?" I nodded. Spain smiled at me.

"He really needs to learn how to show the right emotions in the right ways." I laughed.

"He just want's to act tough in front of everybody but he's really shy. He really likes you and he doesn't want you to think he's weak and always need you to hold his hand." Spain laughed.

"I better go get him, before America gets him." Spain walked down the dark hallway. "Oi Romano! Come back and talk to Boss Spain Si!" Soon his footsteps were only an echo.

Talking with Spain made me feel more confident in myself, I walked straight and in long strides. I felt like nothing could stop me now. I turned the next and saw France covered in blood and limping. My breath caught in my throat. I ran over to him and held him up.

"France are you okay?" My heart wouldn't calm itself, any faster and I swear it would burst.

"No way England could have..." His last words gone before he could say them.

"What's wrong? What happened?" My body started to shake.

"It's back Italy, run and just leave me here."

"What's here? I'm not going to leave you."

"You have to, before..." He went limp before he could finish his sentence. I started to pull and drag him until my breath was completely gone.

"Wow France, I didn't know you weighed so much." I grunted and groaned. I ended up having to just stop because of how tired I was. I leaned him against a few chairs and conforters. "Sorry France, but I'll have to leave you here."

I walked back where France was. I wondered what was down that hall. Would I suffer the same fate? Or would I just be cut from the game? I swollowed my fear and slowly crept down the hall. So far so good, I looked back and saw nothing I sighed and continued to walk. I met up with a door. I placed my hand on the door nob, it was warm, like someone resently opened it. I turned it and pushed it open. It was a bed room, nothing in it. Well nothing threating. France was probably trying to find a place to sleep.

I looked at the clock hanging from the wall. It was midnight. Now knowing the time I felt a wave of sleep hit me full on. I closed the door and locked it. I sighed roughly, was this really a good idea? France just got away from here. i looked around the room, there was no blood so he must've gotten hurt some where else. I looked out the window, it was pure black, but, leaves were falling, they were the color of grey, silver, gold and copper. I pushed the window open and held my hand out. One of the leaves fell in my hand. I looked at it closly and discovered it was made out of pure metal thinly cut. What was really happening to us? I let the leaf fall out of my hand and closed the window. i didn't want to risk anyone else getting hurt.

I felt safe enough here. Everyone else must be asleep. I heard no movement from the room under me or in the hall. I closed my eyes and let myself fall into a dreamless sleep.

~ Day 2 Survivors: 12 Deaths:0~

An unsetting feeling came over me. My stomach twisted. I opened my eyes. A dark figure loomed over me in the darkness of the room. i gasped and tried to scream. Too late, the figure covered my mouth, it's hand was so big it covered both my mouth and nose. Can't breathe, starting to panic. I moved just enough so I can take a quick gulp of air and bite. They pull their hand back quickly. i scream at the top of my lungs. They cover my mouth again, I hit my head on the headboard hard. Sharp pain and blood. a group of people are comming. Still can't breathe, lungs feel like their on fire. Try to push them away, too strong, way too strong. Grab me by my throat, start to choak me. Feels like my neck might snap. They try to open the door nob, forgot that i locked it. World is spinning.

"Italy! What's wrong?" Japan yelled from the other side.

"Italy answer!" Germany ordered.

"Venenziano! What's the matter!" Romano snaps.

"Ita! Are you okay!" Spain's voice is frantic.

"West, what happened?" Prussia asked Germany.

Whoever grabbed me relessed slightly due to the shock of being interupted. I pushed their hands away.

"HELP ME! SOMEONE"S TRYING TO KILL ME!" I cough badly. "PLEASE HELP ME!" The figures eye's flash a red. A lot of bashing at the door. Their trying to break down the door. My attacker grabs me by my wrist. They are way taller than me, maybe even taller than Russia. Feels like my wrist might be squeezed off. He flung me with ease against the wall. More blood splatter the walls.

"Italy! Keep talking to us!" Japan half pleaded. My eyes started to sting.

"Please hurry! He's going to kill-" He grabbed me by my face and smashed me against the wall again. I'm in a daze. My body won't stop twitching. Vision is going fuzzy, seeing pictures of everyone I care about.

"Italy? Italy say something!" Germany yelled at me. i couldn't speak. I slowlylooked up, the little light that was emmited showed my worst fear and fate. It was the Oni. It grabbed me by my shirt and lifted me up so we were eye to eye. It smiled. It looked at the window, then at me. I shook my head no. It narrowed it's eyes and smiled more evily.

"No...no...no..." I whispered over and over. It flung me like a ragdoll it threw me out the window. i screamed again. I fell two stories and crashed in the hedges, hit the rocks too. Some of the glass rained down and fell on me. I tryto sit up. My whole body feels like I was set on fire.

"OH MY GOD!" I hear Japan scream from above, they must've gotten the door open.

"WHAT HAPPENED! WHERE'S ITALY!" Germany sounded Mad and worried.

"ITALY!" Both Spain and Prussia screamed at the same time.

"DID HE FALL OUT THE WINDOW?" Why was everyone screaming? I saw them all look out the window, they opened it first. I smiled at them.

"~Ve~." They kept staring. A short time passed before they all ran outside.

"Italy!" Japan was the fastest out of all of them. He skidded to a stop at my side then just fell to his knees. "What happened?" He was shaking. Soon everyone including the allies gathered.

"He's back. The Oni is back. He tried to kill me. He almost did." I coughed up some blood. Germany just picked me up.

"It seems like this isn't a game anymore." Germany sounded more serious than he usually does. "If we're to live then we have to stay together and work together. This thing has gotten stronger this time and smarter. We can't just jump into battle like we did when we got cornered. We only have this one chance to get out alive. Italy dosen't have the book and I'm not going to let him go through that again. We are not going to die. We are not letting anyone have to suffer the sight of seeing anyone die! I have no idea if it's going after Italy again or if it's going after us all."

"Does that mean this is a war?" Russia said holding his facuet.

"It might." Germany addmited.

"That also means that we can try again, but..." England looked away.

"No, none of us are going to die, I won't let you give your life up for us England." America smiled at him. "I'll have your back." He gave a thumbs up. "Just like old times."

"Do we have a safe house this time?" Prussia asked, he clentched his fists together so tight his knuckles on his hands were snow white.

"The door was locked when we tried to get to Italy, he migh've locked it." Japan answered Prussia.

"I locked it at midnight yesterday. I have no idea how it got in." I told Japan.

"So what are we going to do aru?" China asked. America put an arm around his shoulders.

"Were going to wait and see what we come up with!" America laughed. Everyone groaned. Sometimes America could be reallt stupid but I could relate, either he was trying to lighten the mood or he really was loosing his mind.

"First thing we should do is treat Italy's wounds." Japan sudjested.

"If i'm going to keep my word then that would be the best option." Germany replyed. Everyone nodded and agreed.

"I'll do it." England sighed. "He won't be able to walk if I don't use magic to heal him." Germany raised an eyebrow at the englishman.

"How can I trust that you won't try something stupid?" America laughed.

"He tried to curse someone and he was the one who got cursed! The most he could do to Italy would to change his hair color!"

"Then how could he heal him?"

"Because I'm an Angel, bugger." England blushed and turned his back to everyone.

"And i'm supposted to be a monster." America laughed and made little claws with his fingers.

"Don't make fun of me!" England yelled at America. The ground started to shake, the house rummbled and the windows broke. "Leave Italy, here, I'll heal him and we'll catch up." America shook his head.

"We need to stick together, how can you fight while carrying Italy? you need a body guard."

"And we're helping." Prussia cut in. "Spain, Romano and I are staying too, no way just one person can fight something like that."

"But do you have weponds?" America asked. Romano laughed.

"Who do you think we are? I always have a gun with me. I also have a sword." America gave Romano a questonable look.

"When did you ever learn to use a sword?"

"He learned it when he was a little boy. I tought him and he was a pro!" Spain chuckled. "I of corse have my Axe and Prussia also has a Sword and a gun."

"Don't try to think about ditching us America, we'll have your back, were allies for now!" America made a face.

"Just hold still, you might feel a bit funny after but that's an after effect." England told be as be cracked his knuckles. The healing didn't take more then five minuets. It didn't look too complicated but it did physacily drain him.

"Wow England, you look tired." America said looking concerned.

"No, no I just need to have some tea later, that'll make me feel better." America gave a look.

"Are you sure? I'll carry you." England blushed.

"I don;t need you to carry me!Who will carry Italy then?" I smiled and sat up, then slowly stood.

"I can manage, if you guys don't mind going slow."

"Oh Ita!" Spain ran over to me and hugged me. "I'm glad that you're okay! Please don't ever scare us like that again!"

"I won't." I smiled. Maybe this time well do everything right the first time and everything will turn out right. something is different this time. If it wanted to kill me it could've easily. It was like it wanted me to live, for some reason. A knot made it's way into my stonach. How can i be sure that everyone will be okay when this is over? Will this ever be over?

**Me: Whoa, didn't not see that comming myself. Some of my friends helped me with this chapter, we all sat around in our cosplay and gave out different ideas and just lumped them together in this chapter. I cosplaying as Iggy is the only one with an account here so my profile was the one they wanted to mess with.  
>Well the idea in this one was to have the Oni show itself and show that it's stronger. We all hade great ideas but we took some old d&amp;d dice like the five and eight sided dice and rolld to see whos ideas would go where. We have all the alies and axis as cosplayer so we needed the "geek" dice.<br>Since we have all allie and Axis cosplayers we had eachother say what should happen to themselfs. Pretty good idea if you have awsome friends.  
>Also on a lighter note, I bought a hetalia, death the kid, L, Linkin park and All Time Low shirt at Hot Topic I was freaking out I was soo happy.<br>Sorry to blab on but yeah, Review for anything! If I don't get another chapter out by christmas the Merry Christmas, and happy holidays ro all my readers! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: I'm sorry for all the grammar and spelling mistakes for the last chapter. I was just excited about getting that chapter out. I will make sure this one will not have that much this time.**

For a while, Spain and Prussia were fighting with each other about who would carry me. America was set with England and Romano sat by me and sighed.

"How come this thing tried to kill you?" He didn't look at me but the emotion was clear in his voice.

"I don't know." I answered. "I was just as surprised as you are."

"You know Magic can heal, but it scars." I cocked my head slightly.

"What do you mean it scars?" I asked.

"You have a big scar on your forehead and down across your eye." He drew with his finger over my scars.

"Great." I sighed. "Now it's pretty clear that we're different." I smiled. "But now no one has an excuse to mix us up."

"Yeah." Romano kept his look on Spain. I giggled.

"You like Spain, don't you?" he jumped and looked at me.

"What do you mean!" He yelled at me, his face turning a reddish color.

"He likes you too. He won't stop talking about you. He compares us but he likes you more." Romano's look soften, he looked down at the ground and blushed.

"You better be right... If you're not then I'll kill you myself." He stood and walked over to Spain. I sighed, I looked up at the roof. It almost looked different. In some way this was not really our summit.

"Hey Prussia, you can take Ita, I'll take Roma, he's tired." Spain told his silver haired, red eyed best friend.

"When isn't he tired? He could take one step and complain." Prussia snickered.

"That isn't true!" Romano snapped at Prussia. "I do more things then you and you better believe it!" Prussia waved his hand shooing Romano away.

"We'll we have to catch up. If we're stuck here then we're dead. And I don't want England to give up his life." America told everyone once he had enough of everyone messing around.

"America, you don't have to treat me like a child I'm 23." America laughed.

"And I'm 19, just give up already." England hit America hard enough that he almost dropped the Englishman.

"Give up what? I'm not a bloody wanker like you!" He yelled at the taller nation.

"Wow dude, just chill. I didn't mean it like that." America smiled. "Like I want you to be safe, like you did to me." England blushed and looked away.

"Lets just go... Okay?" America nodded.

"Lets go everyone! The Oni won't wait forever!" America swiftly walked into the building with Spain and Romano close behind, Prussia walked over to me and smiled.

"You need me to carry you Italy?" I smiled at him and shook my head. I slowly stood.

"I'm fine, I just need to get this effect off of me. Making me dizzy." I chuckled slightly.

Prussia held his hand out toward me. I looked at him questionably for a minute. He looked just like Holy Rome when he left. It sent a pain through my heart.

"Come on. I'll carry you." I had no choice but to let him carry me.

We walked down the dark hall in silence, we were trying to find out where they were by the sound of their footsteps. The hall seemed to twist and turn, like we were walking on the roof and the walls then back on the ground. It was making me dizzy and I couldn't tell what was up and what was down.

"I really don't think we're at the summit anymore." I said after we seemed to go around and around in an endless circle.

"Now that I think about it." Prussia looked around before he let out a long sigh and put me down. "This is really stupid of me but.." He handed his gun to me. I looked up to him. "I'll go and see if any of these doors are unlocked, I'll put you in one and look for the others. If that thing comes back then shoot it. If you really have too... Keep one bullet in the cartage if you really have too, but that's only if that your only choice." I looked at the gun, then back at him.

"Prussia..." I took the gun out of his hands and placed it on the ground besides me. I smiled at him. "I know Prussia and Spain will come and save me though Ve~." He smiled at me and messed my hair.

"Keep that attitude this time Italy. It hurt me seeing you so worried. I've known you since you were a little boy. Just be careful." I nodded and saluted.

"Yes sir!"

Prussia walked down the halls until he came running back.

"Run Italy! Run!" I quickly stood up.

"What's the matter! What happened?" Prussia grabbed my arm and ran, dragging me along. I looked behind me. I saw a shadow, that's the best way to describe it. It was racing across the walls roof and the floor covering everything in black emptiness. I started to run faster than Prussia but kept my hand clamped tight against his wrist as I was dragging him. "What is that thing?" I yelled at him.

"I don't know! What do you think it is? Some sort of creature or worse!" He gasped as we rounded a corner.

"What could be worse?" I asked as we skidded to a stop.

"This." Prussia answered. We were trapped at a dead end. We pressed our backs against the wall. I held my breath. Really now how could we get trapped in our own building? "This is not awesome." Prussia told me as the shadow slowly crept closer. It was only a few feet away, it collected itself into a long whip like structure and lashed out at up. We both screamed. I quickly squeezed my eyes closed. I waited for something to happen, but nothing did.

I opened my eyes and gasped. Prussia's left arm was wrapped by the thing. It was pulling him closer to the darkness. He pulling back sank his weight so it would be harder for him to be pulled away.

"Prussia!" I cried he smiled at me.

"Tell West don't rewind time because of me." I reached my hand out toward him.

"Grab my hand! I might be strong enough!" He shook his head, he slowly slid across the floor.

"It won't work. I'm sorry Ita but..." He paused, looking for the right words. He ended up giving me his trademark smile. "It would get you too." Prussia grabbed my wrist, it started to drag him again now with me along.

"W-what are you doing?" I nearly screamed. My heart started to race. I tried to pull away but his grip was solid.

"Trust me. Please." I slowly nodded. The shadow creature now had a grip on his ankle. Prussia grabbed my wrist with both hands and threw me. I landed on the other side. I was able to get away.

"Prussia!" I screamed. I watched helplessly as he tried to tear it off of him with no use. Soon it started to pull him through the floor. My breath caught in my throat. Soon he disappeared. Everything was normal again. They creature disappeared with him. I fell to my knees and began to sob. I couldn't take it anymore. Why now? Why here? What did the Oni want? It felt like the walls were starting to close on me. I skidded back until my back hit one of the walls. "I'm so useless." I coughed and wiped my eyes. "Even now, when I have nothing to be afraid of. I can't help anyone, I'm the only one who needs saving." I slowly stood, my back still against the wall.

I walked back down the hall, I kicked something, it skidded to a stop at one of the doors. It was the gun Prussia gave me. I ran over and picked it up. I fumbled with it until the cartage slid out of the holster and landed in my hand. I checked to see how many bullets I had. I had twelve. I locked the cartage back into place, put the safety on and put it in my belt. I slowly walked down the hall. Sorrow was replaced by anger and revenge. My hands felt like they were on fire. I never felt like this ever, but now. I didn't care what was in the way, I would get rid of it, no matter what the costs.

~Day 3 Survivors: 11 Deaths:1 ~

Everyone was quiet after I told them what happened. Germany left the table and exited the roof. I looked down at the floor.

"A-are you sure? There must be a mistake." Spain asked, he sounded like the world was crashing down on him.

"He must be alive. You just was in shock and thought he was pulled through the floor. That's not possible." France smiled, both of them had the same tone of worry. I felt bad, I wanted to do something.

"I'll go look for him." I stood and headed to the door. "I'm going alone. So don't follow me or I might shoot you." I opened the door and walked out of the room. I closed the door behind me. I saw Germany just pace the hall. I slowly and quietly walked down the hall until...

"Italy!" I jumped and turned around. Germany was behind me, his arms crossed I smiled at him.

"Yes Germany?"

"What are you doing walking the halls alone?"

"I have to use the bathroom."

"Really Italy?"

"Vee~"

"Don't lie to me! I'll make you run until your legs fall right off your body." I flinched back. I sighed and looked at him, my smile wiped off my face.

"I'm going after it. I'll find it and bring Prussia back." I turned my back towards him. "I'm going alone, I don't want anyone else getting hurt." Germany sighed. He grabbed me by my shoulder and spun me around.

"You're not going alone. We're allies, if we're not there for each other then why are we here?" I smiled at him.

"Germany, you're right..." I looked away and rubbed the back of my head. "But I still don't want you getting hurt." His face hardened. "I don't want anyone to die. I'm not risking it."

"Italy, why can't you just open your eyes and see what's really happening?"

"My eyes are open." I told him. He sighed and looked back down the hall behind him.

"You're risking your own life. We don't want you to die. I don't want you to die. So why are you telling us that you don't want us to die when you won't let us help?" I looked down at my feet. Why haven't I seen it sooner? Everyone needed to work together.

"I guess I was scared and didn't think." Germany patted me on the back. I smiled at him. "I guess we need a plan?" He nodded.

"Lets go back. Tell everyone our idea." I nodded and we headed back. I slowly opened the door and silently walked in with Germany behind me. Everyone looked over.

"Looks like our little Axis power couldn't be a hero." America laughed as I slowly sat down.

"I was going to but..."

"I made sure he wouldn't get himself killed. You all sent him on a suicide mission." Germany cut in. I covered my face with my hands and arms on the table. I felt my face getting hot. Sometimes he could easily embarrass me.

"Germany..." I said with my face still covered by my arms. "I think they got it when they saw us walk back in." He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" I nodded.

"What did you do to Italy?" Japan asked.

"Gave him a lecture." He looked back at Japan. "And gave him a few good licks too."

"Ewww!" America started to spazz "You licked him!"

"He means he hit the bugger America." England sighed. America chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"Oh... I knew that." He fixed himself and smiled. "So what should we do? Everything is all twisted up like twisted up so it doesn't look the same if you twist it the other way. Kind of like those twist ties on bread loafs."

"Thank you for painting a picture for us." England rolled his eyes and walked around the room. "We have no idea how to keep the Oni off, we can't go more than five meters from the front door, and we have our summit twisted up so we can't go to some places in the house. Any ideas?"

"We should build a superhero and push the Oni somewhere else!" America cheered.

"Next." England sighed as he looked around the room.

"How about you use your magic England?" France asked. "Maybe you wouldn't be so Tsunadre after you cast a spell or two."

"I told you I can't! The last time I lost my sight! What if I die this time? I wouldn't be able to send us back." England snapped at him.

"Then you're just being a child then? Not helping us find a way out?" France sneered. England cracked his knuckles and took off his jacket.

"Fine! If you really want me to beat you down then I will!"

"Come on then!"

"H-hey! Stop it!" America yelled at them as he grabbed England and started to pull him away as Spain grabbed France and pulled him to the other side of the room. Canada grabbed England's jacket and ran over to America and England.

"England, you dropped this." He handed the jacket back to England.

"Oh, thanks." England tugged the jacket back on. Something fell out of his pocket, something white. England picked it up and read it. He dropped hit and nearly fell himself. America stopped him and held him up. His eyes full of fear.

"What happened? What did it say?" America asked as he picked the paper up and read it. "England." He looked at the freaking blond. "You'll be okay. I swear. It won't happen."

"What does it say?" Spain asked after he calmed France down.

"It's a picture of him."

"What's so bad about that aru?" China asked.

"The eyes were cut out, and it says he's next... In blood." The room changed, everyone was scared. We had nowhere to go, we were going to die. I hid behind Germany. I looked behind me, it was the door. I saw the knob start to turn.

"Germany..." I said holding tighter on him.

"Not now, Italy."

"Germany!" The door quietly creaked open. It wasn't the Oni or the shadow. It was a figure of a person. All black, it's eyes were a silvery white.

"What is it?" He asked. I opened my mouth but it covered it. It pulled me back. I struggled I ended up kicking the wall hard enough to leave a crack.

Everyone turned their heads. No one made a move, either they were scared to death or it turned me invisible.

"Germany!" I cried. He looked back at everyone.

"Does anyone have a gun?"

"I ran out of ammo." Romano hissed under his breath. No one could answer. It pulled me close to it. It was cold, I felt like I would freeze to death. I felt a stinging on my chest. It pinned my arms down at my sides. It had chains around its arms. It quickly wrapped my arms and made me raise them.

"Germany! Please save me!" I pleaded. Spain ran at it and tried to hit it but his axe went right through it. I felt a huge pain on my chest. I looked down I gasped. Blood was steadily running down the deep cut in my chest. "It hurts!" Germany cursed loudly.

"Spain! Don't!" Germany ordered. "You might be hurting him!" Spain flinched back. The figure wiped some of the blood off my chest. Slowly it shrank and morphed into a completely similar image of me. Like a mirror. It smiled at Germany.

"Vee~." It smiled just like me. "Doitsu! Do you think you could get rid of the monster?" It pointed to me.

"Vee~ I'm not the monster!" I yelled at it.

"Yes you are! If you're not then why is your body turning black?" It smirked at me. I looked at myself. I was slowly turning shadow black, I was turning into a shadow.

"Germany!" He looked at the other me.

"What did you do to him!" He yelled. The mirror me flinched and hugged himself.

"Germany why are you yelling at me? Did I do something wrong?" He looked at Germany with tear filled eyes. "I'm sorry Germany." I saw a dagger in his hand. "I'll get rid of the monster for you then Vee~." Germany grabbed on to the mirror's arm. He spun around and stabbed Germany in the arm. "If you think about it we all are monsters." He withdrew the blade and slid it across it's tongue.

"Germany!" Japan grabbed some cloth and ripped it and wrapped up Germany's arm.

"No way you're Italy."

"That really hurts Germany." It spread its arms out and smiled. "Then get rid of me."

"I can't." He hissed. "Then Italy will die."

"But I am Italy. I took not only his looks but who he really is. So this is Italy, just not holding anything back."

"No Italy! No!" Japan smacked my image across the head. "That is disrespectful! Bad!" **(A/N: Going to just address the Mirror as Italy.)**

"Ow!" Italy cried as he held his head. My head hurt too. Japan grabbed an umbrella.

"Be good! Or do I have to punish you! I will hit you and I won't feel sorry about it!"

"No! Don't hurt me! I'm a good Italian!"

"Give Italy back his body now!" Japan ordered.

"No!"

"Italy!" Japan held up the umbrella.

"No!" He hid behind me. "I don't want to be hit by the umbrella!" Italy complained.

"Ugh, Japan?" Germany asked him. "Why is Italy so freaked out about Umbrellas?"

"Because, I hit him when he was bad or rude, I taught him real manners."

"Real Asian manners." Germany murmured under his breath. All the allies and Spain and Romano were just looking at us weird.

"Give him back the body or I'll beat you!"

"With the umbrella?" Italy asked.

"Yes. With the umbrella! Then you get no pasta!"

"No! Not the Pasta!"

"I think it's a good thing it took Italy's personality. Or then we would've had a problem." Japan smiled. Germany nodded.

"My head hurts." I told them.

We captured my image and got me freed. Japan wrapped my wounds and told me to stay right there. A small group of France, Spain, Romano and England left for Prussia. They decided that no one could be alone. We found new creatures. The shadow as were calling it and a Mirror. Now we had three things to worry about. If we don't get out then would anyone really miss us? Like Seborga, would he miss me and Romano or would be happy and clame Italy for himself.

Or like Cipango, he would be Japan, I guess... Maybe.

**Me: Got this chapter now for a slightly late Christmas present! I got a PSP, Hetalia shirt, Death the kid Shirt and a L Shirt. With some Iggy Pirate boots. Had to make this chapter funny at the end. Making me feel really sad. Oh got Skyrim too. Please Review. Iggy loves you!**


End file.
